


Love Wins

by jeweldancer



Series: Blind! Dean and Artist!Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Supernatural AU - Freeform, artist!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parts in this series were inspired by the art of my-wayward-son-carry-on on Tumblr, who draws/writes about the Supernatural AU with Blind!Dean and Artist!Cas/Barista!Cas. You should check these out; they're fantastic! I put them on here so I could find them easily and because others seem to enjoy them; they've been the most popular works I've written.</p><p>So in this AU, Dean is blind from a childhood accident, he meets Castiel (an artist) who works in a coffee shop and they start dating. Again, the ideas all originated from my-wayward-son-carry-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

Dean was jolted awake by the opening notes of "Eye of the Tiger." Sam's ring tone. He rolled over and felt for his phone on the nightstand.

"This better be good, Sammy. It's my day off and I was gonna sleep in."

"Oh, it's good all right. Dean, this morning the Supreme Court..."

"You woke me up to tell me some lawyer shit? I'm hanging up."

"DEAN. Wait, you wanna hear this. This morning the Supreme Court legalized same sex marriage. It's a historic day."

Dean was shocked into silence, no snappy comeback for once. "Dean? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Dean cleared his throat. "Sam? What did they say? Can you read it to me?"

"Um, yeah. No problem." Sam pulled up a CNN article on his laptop and began to read. “'No longer may this liberty be denied. No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were.'"

"Thanks, Sam." Dean's voice sounded a little muffled.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better. Listen, any way you could meet me somewhere at lunch? I need to go shopping."

Sam rolled his eyes. He should've known that Dean would hide his feelings and try to change the subject. "What kind of shopping is so important?"

"Ring shopping. For Cas."

Sam was the one shocked into silence now.

"Sam? Look, I know it's inconvenient. I'll owe you one. But, well, I can't do it on my own for obvious reasons. I wouldn't even know where to go for a ring."

"No, Dean, that's not it. I'm just...surprised, is all. I had no idea you were considering this. Are you sure?"

"I wasn't considering it, because it wasn't possible til now. And yeah, I'm surer about Cas than I've ever been about anything. The man did jump in front of a car for me, you know."

Sam exhaled sharply. "Well, it just so happens that I may know the perfect place. One of Anna's friends is a jeweler. I bet we'll find just the thing there. Hold on."

Dean heard him ask someone where the jewelry shop was, and a female voice replied. "Okay, Dean, it's not far from my work. Could we meet there at 11:30?"

"That's fine, but...Sam? Anna's at your apartment? First thing in the morning?"

"Shut up, Dean. It's...new. I didn't want to tell anyone yet." 

"Dude, don't get embarrassed. I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too, jerk. See you later."

Dean hung up with a huge smile on his face.

Dean arrived at the jewelry shop at 11:25, aided by a little old lady who had sat next to him on the bus. When he mentioned his destination, she insisted on showing him the way to the shop, saying it was just down the street from her sister's apartment. Dean was certain she was lying, but he couldn't talk her out of it. "It's not every day I get to walk around with such a handsome young man," she giggled.

Dean waited outside the shop, basking in the warm sunshine. Now that he was there, he felt bashful about going in and explaining that he was a blind man looking for a ring for his boyfriend. He heard soft footsteps approaching, and Anna's musical voice greeted him.

"Anna! This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but Sam had something urgent come up at work," Anna said breezily. "I told him I'd fill in. I do know Cas pretty well, so I think we can find the perfect thing together."

"No, that's fine. I hate to inconvenience you, is all."

"Listen, Dean. I've known Cas for a while, and I've never seen him this happy before. If there's anything I can do to help you two lovebirds, I'll happily do it. Now, come on. I'll introduce you to Anton."

The shop smelled of lavender and chamomile. Anna quietly explained that Anton worked mostly with silver, and that his pieces were unique. 

"That's a relief, actually," Dean mused. "Cas is so artistic, and I just couldn't imagine him wearing a standard issue gold band. It's not his style."

Anton was delighted to see Anna, and sounded just as happy to meet Dean. The jeweler was one of the most exuberant people Dean had ever met. "Any friend of Anna's, as they say, is a friend of mine! Now tell me what I can do for you, sir."

Dean took a deep breath and shyly explained that he needed an engagement ring for his boyfriend. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that Anton would slap him on the back and congratulate him heartily. 

"What a day! Love wins, indeed. My sister, Emilia, and her beautiful lady friend are going to tie the knot after work today. They simply couldn't wait. I am so happy for all of you." Anton pulled a tray of rings out of the display case and began handing them to Dean, one by one, as Anna described them in her soft voice. 

Dean finally decided on a silver ring with a vine-like filagree winding around the band. The ring was thin but had a satisfying weight to it. Anton placed the ring in a small box and insisted on giving Dean a discount. 

Anna walked Dean back to the bus stop, squeezing his arm in excitement. "Cas will love it, Dean, I'm sure of it."

"Do you think he'll say yes?" 

"Oh my God, of course he will. If he doesn't, I'll smack him. You two are perfect together."

Dean clutched the box in his hands all the way home. He didn't want to get the ring out of the box, in case he dropped it and lost it, but he opened the box a few times to touch it. Cas called while on his break that afternoon, and Dean had hardly been able to contain his giddiness. 

"You sound very happy, Dean. Having a day off sometimes is good for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry home, man. I miss you."

Cas entered the apartment with an armload of rustling canvas grocery bags. Dean rushed over to relieve him of some of the weight. "Geez, Cas, did you buy out the store?"

"I suppose the saying that one should never grocery shop when hungry is true. Everything looked so good, I couldn't help myself."

Dean usually liked helping Cas cook, but he was so jittery that he cut himself chopping vegetables, and he dropped an open package of uncooked pasta, scattering it all over the floor. 

"Dean!" Cas scolded. "You nearly cut your finger off. What's wrong with you today? Why don't you set the table, and I'll finish up here." 

By the time Cas approached the table with the food, humming softly, Dean could no longer stand it. He dropped to one knee and held out the ring. 

"Umm, Dean? I..."

"Shh, Cas. Just hear me out. I know I'm no good at talking about this stuff, but you deserve to know how I feel. I've always felt like something was missing. That my life wasn't complete. And I thought that because I was blind, I might never find someone willing to be with me. So I decided I didn't need that, I'd be fine without it, but inside I always felt a little empty. I didn't even dare think about what it would be like to have someone love me, because I thought it would never happen. But you came along and all of a sudden everything was so much better, and I don't want to ever imagine my life without you. If you don't want to marry me, or you need to think about it, I totally understand, no pressure. But I love you, and I didn't want to let another day go by without letting you know exactly how much."

Cas was laughing and crying at the same time. "Dean. I'm over here."

"HOLY SHIT. You just let me propose to an empty space?"

"You haven't proposed yet." Cas approached Dean and took his hand.

"Good point. Okay. Castiel, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will. Of course."

Dean slid the ring onto Castiel's finger, and heard him gasp. "Dean, it's perfect. It's beautiful. A work of art."

Dean breathed out shakily and realized that there were tears rolling down his face. It was like a damn chick flick in there, but he didn't care. Cas had said yes. 

Cas cleared his throat. "I have something to say as well." He pulled Dean to his feet and then got down on one knee. "Dean Winchester, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He took Dean's hand and gently placed a ring on his finger.

Dean couldn't say anything for a minute, and ran his finger over the band. It was wider than Cas's ring, and simpler, with a hammered texture. He finally cleared his throat. "Of course I will. And if you don't come over here to me right now, I'm going to explode."

Cas was on his feet and had Dean in his arms before he even finished speaking. They held each other silently for a long time, neither one wanting to be the first to let go. Cas finally whispered, "The food is probably cold."

"It'll still be good. And who cares, anyway? We're together and that's all that matters."

Dean could feel Cas smiling into his shoulder. "Have you been watching romantic comedies to come up with these lines, Dean?" Cas pulled him in for a kiss, and they finally parted.

They eventually managed to sit down to dinner, but neither of them ate much. They didn't say much, either; just grinned stupidly at each other. "Do you like your ring, Dean?" Cas finally asked shyly. "I picked it because you could feel the texture on the band, and it just looked like something you'd like. Sam agreed."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Sam helped you pick out the ring?"

"Yes. I called him this morning, after I heard the news, and he met me on his lunch break. We went to a jeweler that Anna knows. Lovely man. He insisted on giving me a discount."

"Anton. Yeah, we've met. So that was why Sam had to bail on me and sent Anna instead. The little jerk, he knew that both of us were going to propose." Dean couldn't stop smiling.

"Wait, Sam sent Anna? Are Sam and Anna..."

"I guess so. I'm gonna call 'em right now."

Sam picked up the phone laughing. "So which one of you proposed first? And when's the date?"


End file.
